Plants vs Zombies: Expedition
Plants vs Zombies: Expedition is a 2022 game made by Pop Cap and EA. Plot The plants were just chilling in Crazy Dave place until a unexpected night. Some humanoid like figures try to kidnap the plants and succeeded. This only left Sunflower and Peashooter and unexpectedly Cactus. These 3 plants need to save their friends. Gameplay The same tower defense formula but you can be able to choose seperate attacks for plants via Pokemon-Esque Menu. This can formulate other strategies for you to use. This has a simillar gameplay to All-Stars. Plant Food also makes a return. Icons PC PvZE.png|Icon IOS OG.png|1.0.0 Bug Fix Update.png|1.0.1 Plants Story Mode These Plants are obtained in the Story Mode Shop Plants After defeating Winter-Mint in Icy Coves, You save Crazy Dave. He owns a store for gardening and plant needs called "Call me Crazy". This is in the south area of Suburbian District. Once you have access to it. You can be able to access it in all worlds by pressing the ID card icon. The Plants here can cost Coins, Gems, or Real World Currency Code for Cost Rating Almost to Nothing - 0-200 Coins Cheap: 300-1000 coins Not so cheap: 1000-9000 coins Balanced: 10 000 coins-10 Gems Mildly Expensive: 20-50 Gems Expensive: 50 Gems and above Very Expensive: COSTS REAL MONEY!!!! Promotional Plants These plants are only seen for a limited time. If it is for re-occuring events or one-time only things like collaborations The events are in alphabetical order instead of chronological order. Also the event has currencies that can be obtained in levels. Bolded Text means the currency Birthdayz: Split Pea, Zoybean Pod (Candles) Fall Food Fight: Parsnip, Intensive Carrot (Turkeys) Feastivus: Sap Fling, Christmas Tree, Missile Toe, Holly Barrier (Candy Canes) Lawn of Doom: Caulipower, Jack-O-Lantern, Darkflower (Candy Corn'''''s) Luck o' the Zombie: Shazamrock (Gold Pots) Plants vs. Zombies X Pokemon collaboration: Shaymin (Pokeballs) Springening: Lily of the Valley,Tulipba,Lily of the Jelly (Easter Eggs) Summer Nights; Phat Beet, Explode-O-Nut (Firecrackers) Valenbrainz: Hot Date, Blooming Heart, Sweet Potato (Valenbrainz Cards) Zombies Bosses Like PvZ2 these bosses appear at the end of the world. Only exception is Brain Freeze being more of a Miniboss as Winter-Mint as the Area boss. If you see the acronym RNG, this means the boss will have a randomized attack pattern if the letters are bolded. This tells how many phases it has. 'R'NG - One Phase. 'RN'G - Two Phases 'RNG '- Three Phases Worlds How to gain the Power Mints You need a certain number of mint emblem pieces to access them. Play levels in the certain mint's world to gain emblem pieces Power Mints Costume Scouting Costume Scouting is a luck based way to get costumes. These costumes are set into 5 rarities, Tier 1, Tier 2, Tier 3, Tier 4 and Tier 5. These tiers have boost to give to plants equivilent to Plant levels in PvZ 2. Scouting has a price. 10 Gems to scout once and 50 Gems to scout 11 times Code EX: Tier (N) - (Has same power as) (Plant Level) Tier 1 - Level 2 Tier 2 - Level 4 Tier 3 - Level 6 Tier 4 - Level 8 Tier 5 - Level 10 Suggestions * Insert * Insert * Insert. The Team I'm also using the Combo effect where create a team of PvZCC Members to work on the game * Omega - Founder Credits Death Cap - Nuttin' to see here Popsicle Stick - CompliensCreator00 Sea Pickle, Seashooter, Lily of the Jelly - Boston Pineapple/Asterplant Momint - DigoBlaze12 Spiked Star Vine: Reapeageddon Submerge-mint: FurballArts Trivia * This is the only game where the plants can speak * The game had high inspiration from the fan series PvZ Garden Kombat. This is the origin of Hypno Shroom without hypnotic eyes and Ghost Pepper without her cloth. * The attack "FREEZE HEATBALL" is a reference to a line that Cold Snapdragon said in Luigifan00001's PvZ Plush series * The scouting mechanic is based on the same scouting mechanic from Love Live School Idol Festival * Fun List's fan series is now canon to PvZ due to Rock Pea being a pivotal plot point. * Ultomato's move is a reference to a certain Skyrim Meme (Fus Ro Dah). * The drone is simillar to the drone in Minecraft vs Zombies 2. Gallery Map 1.png|Map at the start of the game Map 2 (1).png|Map after beating Aether Castle Map 3.png|Map after beating Undersea Palace Category:Games Category:Fanon Games